Blind
by Harry-is-a-Prat
Summary: Harry and Cho are back together and school is off to a good start, until harry realizes that maybe cho isn't the one he's liked all along... no flames, please review! i'm new to fanfic so please tell me if i'm not doing something well.
1. Blind chapter 1

**Blind**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling, otherwise I would be the one who was famous!!!!!**

**Ok, reviewer people, milkywaybar, yes, Harry is a prat, he always has been! Lol!**

**ShoeMalfoy, YES, this is a Harry/Ginny fic! And Cho is annoying, that's the whole point! If you read the summary you can kinda guess what happens later. DIE CHO DIE!!**

**Madamehooch92, maybe you should do a story with Cho and Cedric's relationship that doesn't show up in the book! ]**

**RusselGrl115, your advice is good. I am definitely adding more to the beginning. It's just that I wanted to get the story started first.**

"Harry, Harry!" called a voice. Harry Potter turned around just in time to see Cho Chang running towards him, her silky black hair flying out behind her like a cape.

Harry's stomach gave a jolt. The two Hogwarts student hadn't spoken since Harry's 5th year which was the equivalent of Cho's 6th year. Why was she talking to him? Every time they talked or went on dates, the conversations ended with Cho crying about Cedric Diggory. Clueless Harry didn't know what to say to her, except to change the subject, which only upset her more.

"Um, hi, Cho!" Harry said in what must have seemed like a really stupid voice.

"Er... hi!" she replied. "Have a good summer?"

"Yeah, not bad," he answered, although this was a total lie. He had barely ever had a good summer in his life, with the exception of the small parts of it where he somehow got to go to places like Diagon Alley or the World Quidditch Cup (Cho had been there). Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley always tormented him, and most of the time he was confined to his room (to tell the truth, he often preferred this arrangement; he loved to get away from the Dursleys has much as they liked to stay away from him).

"Mine wasn't bad either," Cho said. "Mum and Dad got me a Firebolt! Now we'll both have them and maybe I'll even beat you at Quidditch!" Here she flashed him a flirtatious smile.

Questions were spinning in Harry's mind: first of all, why was she even talking to him after all that had happened? Second, why was she acting as though absolutely nothing had happened, and most importantly, when he thought he was over her last summer and had stopped getting butterflies in his stomach, it seemed as though the butterflies had come back! Was he still in love with Cho Chang?

"Well, this year's my last year," she babbled. "I wish I could play for a Quidditch team, but I'm actually thinking of becoming a Healer; that'd be quite fun, what about you?"

"I was actually sort of thinking about becoming an Auror," Harry said, flushing. Would she think he was good enough to take on such a hard job?

"Oh, you'd be good at that, of course," she cried! "I mean, with you beating You-know-who every time, and the DA and everything! That'd be awesome!"

"Well, thanks..."

"I guess you're wondering why I'm talking to you."

FINALLY! "Well, maybe."

"Well, it's just that..." Here Cho turned red and played with her hands (her nails were painted blue). "...just that...I miss you Harry!" she burst out in a rush. "I miss the fun we had together, the laughing, the hanging out at Hogsmeade... Please, do you think we could try being boyfriend and girlfriend again?"

Harry thought. He remembered Cho crying again and again, how awful he'd felt, and remembered her completely forgiving her friend Marietta, who had told on them to Professor Umbridge about the DA. Did he really want to get back together with her? But then he remembered the butterflies in his stomach when she praised him, the happy feeling he got in his chest after she kissed him on the cheek... he did miss her! "Sure, Cho," he answered.

Cho smiled and not speaking a word, kissed him on the cheek and ran off in the direction of the Ravenclaw common room. Harry stood there for a moment before running off to tell Ron and Hermione the news.


	2. Blind chapter 2

"Bloody hell, mate! Are you serious?" This, of course was Ron talking. Harry had just told his friends about him and Cho. "That's great! I always thought she was hot!"

"Honestly, Ron, you're so indelicate; trust you to point out all those qualities! I'm just so happy for Harry!"

"And I suppose _Vicky _never talks about that stuff to you, does he?" asked Ron, glaring at her ferociously.

"No, as a matter of fact, Ron, he doesn't!" answered Hermione, not afraid to glare back.

"If you're still in contact with him I'll-"

"Quit it, you too!" Harry broke in. "It's just... it seems so weird to suddenly start dating her after all that's happened. Do you suppose she's feeling happier? I mean, about Cedric?"

"Maybe..." said Hermione. "You say she was happy when you talked?"

"Yeah, she said she had a good summer, etc., etc... and also," he said swallowing, "she said she really missed me!"

Ron made a surprised choking noise, and Hermione turned to look at him. She opened her mouth, eyebrows drawn together.

"Er, well, I'm off to the library," said Harry quickly, so as not to have to see them fight again, and he ran off. On his way to the library he supposed maybe he could have stopped them from fighting, but he was so tired. Deep in thought, he didn't notice a girl walking unconsciously in his direction. She didn't notice either. Her head was deep in a book. As you might have expected, they bumped into each other.

"Er, sorry..."

"GINNY!"

"HARRY!"

"HEY!"

The two friends hugged. Over the years, Ginny and Harry had gotten so close to the extent that he could tell her just as much as he could tell Ron and Hermione. This meant that he was _definitely_ going to tell her about Cho! Definitely! However, he was too clueless to notice that Ginny had always liked him, even though she had had some boyfriends in between, so he didn't stop to consider how she would feel about this news.

"Gin, do you think you could stay a minute? I've got something to tell you?"

"Sure, Harry," she said. "Why don't we sit down on one of these benches?"

When they were sitting down, he said it in a rush: "Cho and I are back together!"

Ginny's heart dropped about three inches in her chest. "Really Harry?" she asked, trying to force a smile onto her face, hoping it looked real.

"Yeah," Harry said. "It was weird. She came running up to me all of a sudden and acted like we'd never broken up! I thought we'd try again."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," lied Ginny. She looked for something that would distract them from this conversation. "Er, look at the time! I er... have to change for dinner! I spilled something on my robe!" She knew it was a lame excuse, and the fact that Harry was looking at her in a slightly suspicious way, just about made everything worse. If he found out how she felt about him...

"Well, I'm pretty hungry, so I guess I'll go to dinner too," He said. "See you around."

"Yeah, see you," she said breathlessly.

Harry never did get to the library that day.


End file.
